Cubby
'Cubby '''is a character in ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He is a tiny bit cowardly, yet adventurous boy. In the series he takes care of the coins and treasure that he, Jake and Izzy constantly find. He is also the holder of the map of Never Land that Peter Pan gave him. He is shown to be very clumsy. It is shown on a few occasions that he has a slight lisp, particularly when he's excited. He was voiced by Jonathan Morgan Heit and later by Jadon Sand. Personality Cubby is curious and seems quite intelligent. He is great with maps. He looks up to the other two as older siblings who are there for him always. He has a tendency to get upset easily but that never gets in the way of him helping to come up with a solution. In the episode "The Emerald Coconut", it reveals that Captain Hook does not believe Cubby to be a threat to his plans. Despite this, Cubby proved himself worthy by taking on Captain Hook with only Skully as help putting aside his great fear of him. He is also one of the crew members aboard Jake's pirate ship Bucky. Role in the series Cubby is a member of a band of pirates organized by Peter Pan, and consisting of himself, Jake, Izzy, and their parrot Skully. He plays a key part in the overall story as the holder of the map of Never Land navigating his crew-mates through the island. The pirate's secret hideout on Pirate Island also holds a large map room where Cubby keeps a trove of maps. Though very adventurous, Cubby is easily scared and somewhat clumsy. He appears to have low self-esteem, constantly thinking low of himself, but can be resourceful when necessary. A few episodes revolve around Cubby such as the already mentioned "The Emerald Coconut". In "Cubby's Sunken Treasure", Cubby accidentally uncovers the lost treasure map of the legendary Captain Fisher. In The Never Night Star, Cubby was forced to face his fear of the dark when the crew went off a journey to find the Lost City of Gold. In the episode"Cubby's Mixed Up Map", Captain Hook switches Cubby's map with a fake one to keep Jake and his crew from finding their way to the Golden Dinghy. Cubby proves his resourcefulness and keen memory recalling all the locations leading to the Golden Dinghy. Cubby was once again the main focus in the episode "Pirate Swap!" He and Bones were the lucky candidates for Pirate Swap Day Bones became a part of Jake's crew for the day and Cubby apart of Hook's they would later return to their proper crew once the day was over after learning whole new experiences on how the pirate crew lives. In the episode"Cubby the Brave!", when Jake and crew find a pair of abandoned boots on their hunt for the Treasure of Spikey Pike Peak, Jake suggests that they might be the legendary Boots of Bravery, in hopes of helping Cubby conquer his fear. In the episode"Sand Pirate Cubby!" Cubby auditioned to become one of Captain Flynn's sand pirates for the day by enduring various trials of the Never Land Desert along with Bones. Captain Hook became furious that a member of his crew would ever join Flynn's crew. In the episode Cubby's Crabby Crusade, Cubby is is mistaken for Jake by King Crab and his subjects who need help protecting their treasure the Golden Claw from Captain Hook. In the episode Jake's Pirate Swap Meet, Jake accidentally trades Cubby's first map to Captain Hook leading to a very special treasure he hid on Never Land. Jake tries to correct this error by offering the objects Hook trade for the map but the greedy captain refuses and sets a course to uncover Cubby's treasure. Jake and his crew give chase after Hook. Unknown to Hook at the time Cubby set various pirate booby traps to keep his treasure safe from thieving pirates and to make matter worse the various objects he traded Jake for the map could of help him out of the traps. By the end of the episode, Hook finally finds the treasure but it was merely a coconut Cubby calls Captain Coconutty. In the episode Cubby's Tall Tale, Cubby and the rest of the crew were enjoying Captain Flynn tale of adventure on Shipwreck Beach. Once it became Cubby's turn to tell a tale. In order to impress Flynn and his mateys Cubby exaggerate his tall tale about his journey to buried treasure at the top of Hidden Peak. Unknown to the young pirates Captain Hook and his crew is spying on them from inside one of the shipwrecks. Hook overhears Cubby mentioning a treasure at the top of Hidden Peak and sets off to find it taking Cubby's map in the process. Jake and his crew accompanied by Flynn follow Captain Hook and his crew in order to reclaim both Cubby's map and treasure. Cubby was the main focus in the episode "Beardini's Apprentice", Cubby wishes to learn how to do magic as good as Beardini the Pirate Magician. But he happens to have some trouble. But Beardini reassures his new student that he needs to be confident. But during the lesson Captain Hook and Smee sneak into to Beardini's lair to steal magic. Beardini was furious at the villainous duo and ask Cubby to transport them out of his lair, but during the process Cubby accidentally sends Beardini away with Hook and Smee to a magical castle, Castle Castaway which the only means of leaving is by being transported by the magician that sent them. Cubby along with Jake and the other pirate's journey to the magical castle to rescue Beardini, Hook, and Smee. After being rescued by Cubby, Beardini rewards the young pirate by making him an honorary pirate magician. Spin-offs Playing with Skully Skully often mentions Jake and the crew within the spin-off needing the help of the viewer to complete a task for them, Cubby alongside the rest of her crew make a minor appearance within the spin-off. Jake's Never Land Pirate School Cubby makes a regular appearance within the spin-off after Jake entrusts the viewer with a various lesson in each short in what it takes to be a Never Land pirate. Mama Hook Knows Best!(short) While not the main focus of the spin-off Cubby does make a minor appearance in the short. Jake's Buccaneer Blast Cubby reappears in the Lego Duplo spin-off. Cubby and the rest of the crew are in search of the magical Pirate Pieces hidden all across Never Land said to reveal a hidden treasure when all the pieces are collected. In the episode the "The Golden Pyramid",as Jake and his crew ride across the Never Land Desert aboard there sail wagons. As Cubby guides his mateys to the Golden Pyramid where one of the Pirate Pieces of Eight is located.Unaware at the time that Captain Hook and Mr. Smee overhear Jake and his crew heading for the golden pyramid and the magical Pirate Piece. In the episode "The Treasure of Belch Mountain",Jake and his crew were on the trail of the next Pirate Piece located inside the belly of Belch Mountain. As Jake and his crew traverse to the volcano Captain Hook and Mr. Smee manage to swoop in and take the Pirate Piece from Jake and his crew. However, as Hook and Smee make their escape the Pirate Pieces burns Hook's hand forcing the greedy pirate to drop the Pirate Piece allowing Jake to safely catch it using his Forever Sword. As Hook curses, Jake and his crew leave with another Pirate Piece. Some lava shoots out of Belch Mountain, destroying the propeller of Captain Hook's Whirly-Hook sending both Hook and Smee plummeting onto the back of Tick-Tock the Crocodile who quickly chases the villainous duo away. In the episode "Stormy Seas", while Jake and his crew are sailing through a stormy Never Sea to the next Pirate Pieces of Eight located at Trident Rock. Captain Hook and Mr. Smee are on their trail for the pirate piece as well. Bucky proved too fast for Hook, but the captain refused to be bested yet again by the puny pirates. Armed with his cannon hook (Boat Buster hook), he blasts a hole into Bucky causing him to sink. While Jake and his crew repair Bucky, they needed one more piece to patch him up, when they spot the Pirate Piece of King Neptune they were searching for and manage to fish it out of the Never Sea before Captain Hook could and use it to fix Bucky. Captain Hook tries one last attempt to reclaim the Pirate Piece armed once more with his Boat Buster hook, but thanks to the Pirate Piece of King Neptune, the blast is deflected right back to Hook, causing a massive tidal wave and forcing Hook and Smee to flee. In the episode "The Big Golden Tiki Treasure", Jake and his crew pursue a group of monkeys through the jungle in order to retrieve the Pirate Pieces before Captain Hook. In the episode "Pirates on Ice",Jake and his crew venture into Chi-Chi-Chilly Canyon.But neither snow nor sleet will stop Jake and his crew from finding the Pirate Piece of Buccaneer Blue before Captain Hook can find it. In the episode "The Never Land Jungle Speedway",Jake challenges Captain Hook to a sail wagon race across Never Land.The winner will find a special treasure at the finish line the Pirate Piece of the golden trophy. In the finial episode "The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight", Jake and his crew need to find the finial piece of eight.The Pirate Piece of Forever Tree, however Captain Hook manage to get through the magical stone door and discovered the Pirate Piece before Jake and his crew.Hook quickly flees into the jungle with Jake and his mateys in hot pursuit, unknown to Jake and the other it was a trap so Hook can imprison them and take all of the young pirates pieces and claim the Buccaneer Blast of treasure for himself on top of Buccaneer Mountain.Jake and the crew call Peter for help, and the flying boy is able to free Jake and his crew from the cage.Peter accompanies Jake and his crew when they confront Captain Hook.Hook grew tired of Pan's meddling and constructs a giant Dublo version of himself using the combined powers of all the magical Pirate Pieces of Eight he stole to destroy Pan, Jake and his crew once and for all,but this is short lived as both Peter and Jake manage to defeat the giant Dublo Hook and reclaim all the Pirate Pieces of Eight with Izzy's pixie dust.With Hook defeated, Peter alongside Jake and the others reach the top of Buccaneer Mountain. Printed material Cubby has regularly appeared in books, various comics, and other printed stories in the series. A few stories revolve around Cubby such as Follow That Sound. Cubby has plans to play the harmonica at Marina the Mermaid's big party tonight. But that sneaky snook Captain Hook has other ideas. Cubby map-making skills and resourcefulness was featured in the storybook adaption of Cubby’s Mixed-Up Map. Video games Cubby has appeared alongside Jake and his crew in various games and apps. A few games revolve around Cubby such as "Sand Pirates" based on the episode of the same name. Cubby and Bones are the only playable characters as they go through Captain Flynn's trials of the Never Land Desert in order to become honorary Sand Pirates. In the online game "Cubby´s Climb of Courage". Cubby is tasked with returning a golden egg back to its nest while evading Captain Hook and Mr. Smee attempts to stop him. In the online game "Never Land Games". Like the episode, it's based upon the player play as Cubby in the final challenge collecting pirate flags on Shipwreck Beach while keeping a watchful eye for Captain Hook sneaky tricks in order to win the Never Land Teamwork Trophy. In the "Jake's Never Land Pirate School App" Map & Spyglass segment players learn to navigate Never Land with Cubby and then use the spyglass to find exciting treasures with Jake. In "Puttin' Pirates". Cubby is one of the playable characters the player can play as in the pirate min golf game. Cubby is briefly mentioned in the Disney Junior online game "Super Pirate Powers", when Jake enters Belch Mountain and comes across Gizmo's golden gear allowing him to use a robotic power suit resembling Gizmo's body created by Cubby. The suit allows Jake to safely cross streams of lava and to push heavy metal crates with great ease in his adventure to reclaim the Mega-Mecha Sword from Captain Hook. Cubby plays a minor role in the application "Jake's Treasure Trek." He reminds Jake of the dangers if Tinker Bell's magical lantern falls into Captain Hook's grasp. Cubby later reappears at the end of the game congratulating Jake for his efforts recovering Tinker Bell's magical lantern. Cubby plays a major role in the LeapTV™ Disney Jake and the Never Land Pirates Educational, Active Video Game. During the "Dig with Cubby" segment the player must help Cubby kick up some sand, and dig into the beach to discover mysterious pirate treasure chests, sort and classify the treasures. Theme parks and other live appearances Disney Junior - Live on Stage! Cubby appears in the live musical show during the Jake and the Never Land Pirates segment. In the show, Captain Hook and Mr. Smee steal the team treasure chest and Cubby joins the rest of the crew to take it back. Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure Tour Cubby appears in the live musical show during the Jake and the Never Land Pirates segment.Jake and his crew are on the search for a treasure hidden inside a mysterious volcano on Never Land.But during the young pirates travels Captain Hook steals Cubby's map and flees to the Jolly Roger.When the young pirate's journey to Hook's ship to get the map back Jake is late caught in Hook's trap and lock away in the Jolly Roger's crow nest. Later that evening Cubby, Izzy and Skully sneak abroad the Jolly Roger to rescue Jake.With the assistance of Tinker Bell and Peter Pan, Jake is free and Cubby's map is returned.After a battle aboard the Jolly Roger Hook is subdued allowing Jake and his crew to escape and continue the search for the volcano but Captain Hook and his scurvy band in pursuit. Relationships Jake Jake act as a big brother figure towards Cubby and always looking out for him.Even when Cubby doesn't have faith in himself Jake never gives up on him as seen "The Never Land Games" entrusting Cubby with the finial challenge and knew how to restore his confidants with the marching song. Cubby has also returned the favor restoring Jake's confidants in "Jake's Jungle Groove","The Sword and the Stone", "Jake's Mega-Mecha Sword" and Witch Hook. Izzy Cubby and Izzy act like siblings and best friend, roommate, and crewmates. They're almost always seen together. In the episode "Jake's Jungle Groove" Jake begins to doubt he'll learn to dance in time for the dance party, Cubby and Izzy where very reassuring that Jake will learn to dance.Like the rest of the crew, she wishes Cubby would have more faith in his abilities and is always willing to help when needed.As in the episode "Basketballs Aweigh!", see how hard Cubby was struggling to make a basket she used her pixie dust help make a basket. Skully Like the rest of his crew, Skully is very close with Cubby.In the episode "The Emerald Coconut", Jake and Izzy are caught in Peter Pan's pirate booby trap after saving Captain Hook and Smee and were left to deal with Hook who plan to add the Emerald Coconut to his own collection. Leaving only Cubby and Skully to deal with the captain who originally didn't see the two as much of a threat to him. Peter Pan Like the rest of the crew, Cubby is in good term's with Peter and strives to do his part in keeping Never Land safe in his absents.Peter entrusted Cubby with a map of Never Land to keep him and the rest of his crew one step ahead of Captain Hook. Captain Hook Unlike Jake and Izzy Hook originally didn't see Cubby as much of a threat to his schemes as revealed in the episode "The Emerald Coconut", Smee points out Cubby and Skully are free from the pirate booby-trap to which Hook merely scoffs what can they do as he attempts to flee with the emerald coconut.It wasn't until Cubby muscled enough courage to outwit Captain Hook aboard the Jolly Roger Hook sees Cubby differently.Cubby was noticeably the most fearful of Captain Hook in the series.Like the other pirates, Cubby is greatly annoyed by Hook's thieving ways and is quick to point out Hook would never return or help them as seen in the episode "Hats Off to Hook!" and "The Mystery Pirate!" Like the rest of Jake's pirate team, he won't hesitate to help the Captain when needed. Mr. Smee Cubby and his crew-mates are surprising in good term with Smee despite him serving Captain Hook's commands. Smee would rather spend time sailing the high sea then pestering the sea pups.Smee is also very grateful whenever Cubby and his crew-mates assist.Unlike Hook, Mr. Smee can see just how Jake and his crew are very clever and resourceful.In the episode "Pirate Swap!", Cubby and Bones switch crews for the day. Smee tries to make Cubby feel welcome aboard the Jolly Roger and even coming to the young pirate's aid when Hook almost loses his temper with Cubby's various changes aboard the Jolly Roger. Sharky Similar to Smee, Sharky is on good terms with Cubby and his crew, despite constantly antagonizing the sea pups on Hook's orders. Cubby and his crew also seem to be aware of this as they hold no grudge against Sharky and Bones who they have often helped them out of a tight pinch, as they did in "Peter's Musical Pipes" and "Captain Hook's Hooks". In the episode "Pirate Swap!", When Cubby is temporary apart Hook's crew for the day, Sharky and Mr. Smee welcome Cubby aboard the Jolly Roger and new experiences. It wasn't until the episodes "Sharky Unchained" and "Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!," Jake and his crew become aware of Sharky's Dark-Shark Clan past and later becoming honorary members of the Dark-Shark themselves to defend Never Land from threats like the Shutter and Chaos Khan the see Sharky in another light. Bones While usually seen as antagonist to Cubby and the rest of the crew, Bones doesn't have anything against the sea pups personally but merely follows Hook's command. Cubby and his crew also seem to be aware of this as they hold no grudge against Sharky and Bones who they have often help Bones out of a tight pinch, as they did in "Peter's Musical Pipes" and "Captain Hook's Hooks". Later the series Jake ad his crew even enjoy his company as seen in the episode "Treasure Tunnel Trouble",Bones took a break from his pirate task aboard the Jolly Roger in favor of playing a game of Buddybop Ball with Jake and his crew and the Buddybops on Never Land. Episode Appearances As one of the series main protagonist Cubby has appeared in every episode in the series. Gallery Trivia *Cubby is the second main character to have a solo song (in "The Golden Twilight Treasure!") with the first being Izzy (in "Surfin' Turf"). *He is not to be confused with the Lost Boy of the same name and nearly-identical appearance. *In the episodes "Yo Ho, Let's Go!",Cookin' With Hook! and "Captain Hook's New Hobby" Cubby has a fondness for cooking. *Cubby has become a temporary member of the Jolly Roger twice in the series the first time was in the episode "Pirate Swap!" and the second was "Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n". *In the episode "Sand Pirate Cubby!" both Cubby and Bones become honorary Sand Pirates. *In the episode "Beardini's Apprentice" Cubby becomes an honorary Pirate Magician. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Pirates Category:Members of Jake's crew Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Musicians Category:Flying Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Magic Users Category:Protagonists Category:Deuteragonists